Antigos amigos, novos pequenos amigos
by Proto di Fenix
Summary: Uma viagem ao Japão. Reencontro de 4 amigos e as novas amizades que a geração seguinte dos Bladebreakers começam a demonstrar.
1. Chapter 1

**Antigos amigos, novos pequenos amigos**

**Capitulo 1-** Chegando ao Japão

* * *

\- Há 10 anos atrás quando a enfermeira colocou aquele pequeno embrulho em meus braços e quando ele se aquietou e se ajeitou contra o meu peito, eu soube que poderia segura-lo pra sempre. Eu vi naquele instante cada vitória dele, cada machucado, cada noite mal dormida por ele estar doente, cada pesadelo, cada sonho, o primeiro dia na escola, a primeira nota baixa, a formatura, primeiro emprego, casamento, o primeiro filho eu vi cada instante da vida dele assim que aqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes me encararam e ele sorriu. Eu soube que o meu maior trabalho, minha maior tarefa seria sempre garantir a felicidade dele, o bem-estar e a saúde. Cada lágrima que ele derrama é como uma facada que eu levo, porque não estou fazendo o meu trabalho direito. - Disse encarando o advogado e depois voltando os olhos para o jure. -Cada reclamação de dor é uma ferida que se abre na minha carne. Meus senhores, eu já disse várias vezes que quando eu me deitei com a mãe do meu filho eu estava terrivelmente bêbado, mas toda vez que eu olho pra ele eu tenho a certeza que aquela noite me rendeu a melhor coisa que eu poderia ter feito. Seria hipocrisia da minha parte dizer aos senhores que eu não sou um homem frio, sério, calculista, arrogante, egocêntrico e indiferente para com todos, mas nunca, nunca digam que eu não sou um bom pai. Meu filho é o mais importante da minha vida. E hoje...hoje senhores eu me sinto um péssimo pai, pois o meu filho está numa mesa de cirurgia nesse instante e eu estou aqui tentando provar que sou um bom pai. Irônico, não? – disse sem piscar por um longo período suspirando antes de continuar. – Antes de esta lá aguardando noticias da pessoa mais importante da minha vida, eu estou aqui tentando entender por que querem tanto o afastar de mim principalmente agora, nunca impedi Lilian de ver Mikhail mesmo ela tendo o abandonado comigo, nunca descuidei da saúde dele, os pais de uma criança com câncer tem culpa de seus filhos ficarem doentes? Ou de não estar ao seu lado a cada momento que ele precisar? Meu filho pode não ter câncer, mas sua doença e tão grave quando isso, e nunca, tirando agora que me obrigam estar aqui, eu o deixei sem apoio, sem carinho e companhia, me acusem do que quiser, mas não que eu não soube cuidar do meu filho e que não o amo.

\- Eu nunca diria que você não é um bom pai, pelo contrario você é um excelente pai. Eu só peço para você me dar a chance de ser a mãe dele. Eu deixei ele com você, não quis vê-lo é verdade, mas eu tive motivos muito fortes para não querer que meu filho me visse naquele estado. Eu não tinha uma renda fixa, não tinha onde morar e em alguns dias nem o que comer. A senhora deve pensar que o pai do meu filho é um homem de posses e ele poderia me ajudar, mas o meu orgulho me impediu, eu já vendia o meu corpo e isso era muito dificil. Hoje eu venho pedir para ter a chance de ver o crescimento dele, de acompanha-lo. Eu só quero a chance que você tem Kai, apenas isso. Hoje eu tenho uma boa casa, sou casada com um homem que eu amo de mais e tenho uma boa estrutura familiar, me deixem dar o amor que um filho necessita. Por melhor pai que o Sr. Hiwatari seja, qualquer criança necessita de uma mãe, é um direito que eles tem. E é o meu direito poder cuidar dele, apenas sou uma mãe que pede para cuidar de seu filho.

Os olhos violeta se abriram bruscamente, não estava mais na sala do tribunal, o interior o jato particular da SkyVolt pareceu o surpreender ate que sentiu as mãos pequenas de Mikhail se agarrarem mais em seu braço enquanto ele se acomodava dormindo. Um suspirou tomou Kai enquanto olhava o garotinho dormindo a seu lado, mecheu nos cabelos bicolores como os seus relaxou. Muitas vezes tinha esse sonho e ia de madrugada ao quarto do garoto so pra ter certeza de que não estava de volta ao antigo pesadelo.  
\- Ainda é difícil acreditar que aquela juíza vadia engoliu aquela vaca tão facilmente- murmurou puxando o garotinho mais pra perto. Olhou para a janela distraído ate que finalmente fechou os olhos e relaxou o tronco.

\- Pai?- veio o chamado baixinho, Kai abriu os olhos e virou-se para os olhos verdes de Mikhail.

\- Tudo bem Misha?- perguntou passando a mão nos cabelos dele.

\- Já chegamos?- perguntou bocejando e olhando em volta.

\- Ainda não- respondeu enquanto olhava o relógio de pulso- mais uma hora possivelmente, esta com fome?-

\- não- respondeu abraçando mais o braço do pai.

\- pode dormir, te acordo perto da hora do pouso- disse puxando o cobertor que estava caído ao lado do garoto na poltrona, Kai olhou os olhos verdes se fecharem lentamente.

No aeroporto Mikhail olhou em volta enquanto esfregava os olhos, estava cansado da viagem e o local agitado não estava nem um pouco agradável para si, o movimento frequente de pessoas sempre o incomodava em ambientes novos. Apoio melhor as costas no encosto da cadeira de rodas chamando a atenção do pai.

\- Já vamos sair daqui- veio o conforto em russo próximo a seu ouvido.

\- uhum- respondeu apertando a fênix que estava no colo, Mikhail se sentia um pouco velho para andar de cima pra baixo com um bichinho de pelúcia, mas Matrizia sempre lhe trazia conforto quando estava em um lugar estranho.

Kai bagunçou os cabelos do filho e encaminhou-se para a saída com ele depois de localizar o rapaz de cabelos azuis na multidão.

\- E ai Kai...é bom ver esse garoto fora da cama- sorriu Tyson se agachando na frente de Mikhail, era claro que agora estava com um peso adequado a sua idade, e estava bem mais corado do que quando o vira- tudo bem Mikhail?- perguntou enquanto notava ele apertar a coberta sobre as pernas, sobre o colo do garoto estava a fênix remendada e o dragãozinho azul de Hakuro, fazendo o japonês sorrir.

\- sim, esta- respondeu em russo instintivamente recebendo uma cara confusa do Japonês.

\- Podemos ir Tyson?- perguntou Kai enquanto o outro levantar.

\- Podemos, tem um carro da ABL nos esperando- disse se oferecendo pra pegar uma das malas, Kai simplesmente o olhou e resolveu deixar.

\- Logo vamos estar na casa- disse em Russo para o filho que esfregou novamente os olhos.

\- Tudo bem- respondeu enquanto iam para o carro. Tyson olhou o ex-capitão pegar o filho no colo teve que sorrir ao ver o garotinho agarrar-se ao pescoço dele, a ultima vez que o vira mal tinha forças, para conversar. Depois que entraram no carro o antigo campeão mundial olhou bem para o filho do amigo que estava sentado no colo do pai olhando pela janela, agora só que havia notado o gesso azul escuro que ele tinha nas pernas e aparentemente ate as cochas dado que não tinha visto em nem um momento ele dobrar os joelhos ou os tirar do ângulo quase reto que estavam.

Kai não estava com animo de conversar, mas Mikhail estava o inquerindo sobre diversas coisas em volta, e o súbito interesse do garoto em algo no ambiente o fizera manter o dialogo em russo com o filho ate que os bocejos levaram os olhos verdes a se fecharem em uma outra soneca.

\- Ele não dormiu na viagem?- perguntou Tyson ao ver Kai acomodar ele melhor.

\- Dramin* - respondeu curto.- ele sempre fica sonolento quanto toma. – complementou antes de acomodar melhor Mikhail no colo.

\- Não sou um especialista em remédios de criança- respondeu olhando kai balançar a cabeça negativamente e falar algo em russo.

\- Você tem dois filhos, deveria saber- Censurou enquanto afagava os cabelos de Mikhail.

\- É...mas eu tenho uma coisa chamada esposa Kai- sorriu provocante.

\- Vou fazer Hillory lembrar que você se orgulha dela- o sorriso de escarnio tomou o canto da boca de Kai enquanto o outro bufava.- Antes que pergunte. Cirurgia- respondeu fazendo Tyson arquear as sobrancelhas. – pernas.

\- Não ia perguntar- mentiu olhando para o garoto acomodado. – mas ele realmente esta bem melhor...achei que você ia junto com ele se acontecesse algo pior- disse recebendo um olhar frio.- qual é...você nem parecia a coisa fria que é sempre...

\- cale a boca Tyson- respondeu olhando para a janela.

\- tudo bem, sr. Mau-humorado- disse sorrindo enquanto prosseguiam a viagem.

Os olhos violeta tomaram uma expressão estranha quando chegaram ao antigo Dojo. Tyson havia comprado a casa ao lado para morar com a familia, mas mantinha a antiga estrutura de seu avô. Era irônico como aquele lugar conseguia lhe trazer tanta nostalgia, em geral não tinha afeto por muitos locais.

\- Mikhail- chamou perto do ouvido do garoto.

\- chegamos?- perguntou esfregando os olhos verdes.

\- Sim, pegue os bichinhos de pelúcia- disse fazendo Mikhail agarrar as miniaturas de Dranzer e Dragoon em seu colo enquanto o pai o aninhava para sair do carro.

Tyson olhou Kai acomodar o filho na cadeira de rodas um pouco afastado, não era comum para si ver o ex-capitão tão comunicativo, e o tom de voz, mesmo russo não sendo uma língua que pudesse entender sequer uma palavra, não parecia nada com os que geralmente associaria a ele, era algo calmo, ate mesmo gentil e as trocas de olhares das orbes violeta e verdes demonstravam um carinho mutuo, ficou tão absorto nesses pensamentos que só notou que o russo tinha vindo para seu lado pegar as malas quando ele esbarrou em seu braço ao abaixar.

\- quer ajuda?-

\- Não precisa- respondeu seco antes de olhar o garotinho de cabelos azuis que vinha correndo, um sorriso tomou o rosto antes serio ao ver Hakuro abraçar Mikhail

\- Você ta melhor!- a frase em japonês seguida do riso da miniatura de Tyson fez o russo relaxar.

* * *

Eu sei...Eu sei...to com muitas fics e em atraso...mas eu tinha que escrever essa sabe?

Bjos. Já neee

*Dramin- não sei se escrevi o nome certo, mas é um remédio pra náusea e enjoo, que geralmente da sono quando você toma...Não sei se tem outro similar ou se tem outro nome em outros países.


	2. Capitulo 2- Algumas necessidades

Capitulo 2- Algumas necessidades.

* * *

Hilory sorriu enquanto via Kai pegar a xicara de café e se encostar na beira do balcão de onde podia olhar onde Mikhail e Hakuro brincavam na sala.

\- Sempre de olho não é?- disse ela rindo enquanto sentava-se na mesa.

\- Ele passou por varias cirurgias, e Hakuro é bem agitado- disse enquanto desviava os olhos para ela.

\- é difícil imaginar que o garoto carrancudo e serio, virou esse pai zeloso- disse rindo antes de pegar uma bolacha.- mas fique tranquilo, Hakuro por mais agitado que seja, já nasceu com o senso de amizade do pai.- disse calma enquanto olhava o russo balançar a cabeça negativamente.

\- Espero que tenha pego só as qualidades do pai- comentou enquanto via os dois garotinhos montando algo com lego. Tomou mais um gole do café antes de voltar os olhos para Hilory- Rey tinha me dito que talvez se atrase um pouco, algum problema com a empresa.-

\- Max falou que vem so depois de amanha, algo com a esposa, ele quer trazer a Amy, mas...-

\- O dia dele ficar com ela é só fim de semana e a mae tem que assinar pra ele tirar ela do país- complementou o russo, enquanto Tyson vinha trazendo uma garotinha com uma cara manhosa no colo.

\- Alguém quer a mamãe- disse Tyson passando a filha de um ano e meio pro colo de Hiory que a acomodou sorrindo, o ex-campeão mundial pegou a caneca de café que estava pronta para si encima da pia e foi pro lado do russo encostando-se no balcão também.- Mikhail entende mas não fala japonês?- perguntou vendo que Hakuro estava falando animadamente com o outro que respondia com frases mais curtas.

\- Ele fala, não as coisas mais complexas- respondeu calmo- apenas é mais quieto.-

\- realmente seu filho- riu- não que o cabelo já não delate- sorriu enquanto levava a mão pra bagunçar o cabelo do amigo e recebia um tapa na mão.

\- Você é o CEO da ABL e ainda continua uma completa criança- respondeu serio enquanto terminava o café.

\- Tyson nunca vai deixar de ter o lado criança dele- sorriu Hilory.

\- E ele tem um outro adulto? Tenho minhas duvidas-

\- Ei...- começou Tyson para responder quando o chamado veio da sala a palavra era estranha, "otets", mas o tom do garotinho e a resposta rápida de Kai deixaram claro que deveria ser "pai' em russo ou algo do gênero.

Quando o russo foi para a sala e pegou o filho no colo falando para Hakuro que já voltavam, Tyson virou-se para Hilory rindo.

-Serio,quem diria que o senhor rabugento ia virar um pai coruja-

\- Você é mais coruja que ele, não vejo ele mimando Mikhail o tempo todo- falou enquanto embalava a filha adormecida.- Kenny ligou enquanto tinha ido no aeroporto, disse que vem pra cá assim que terminar algo no sistema da empresa.-

\- bom...todos os quartos estão arrumados- sorriu, já ideia de juntar a equipe depois de tantos anos pra um fim de semana juntos sempre pareceu inviável. Max sempre vinha para o japão, Rey aparecia e tinha um compromisso com a ABL na terça feira então apenas adiantou a viagem, mas a única forma de convencer Kai a vir foi pra trazer Mikhail para o aniversário de Hakuro que ia ser no fim de semana.

Logo o russo voltou pra cozinha e tomou novamente seu lugar no balcão.

\- Algum problema Kai?- perguntou Hilory antes de Tyson falar qualquer coisa.

\- Banheiro- respondeu enquanto cruzava os braços.

\- Afinal, ate quando ele vai ficar com esses gessos? Ainda é por causa dos tumores?- perguntou Tyson olhando para os dois garotos brincando.

\- Não, por causa da puta que pariu ele- respondeu com um ar irritado.

\- não ta mais aqui quem perguntou- disse levantando as mãos depois de colocar a caneca do lado.

-Mais 3 semanas- respondeu num suspiro voltando a cabeça para a sala.

\- Isso é bom- sorriu Hilory- creio que da próxima vez que vocês vierem pra cá ele e o Hakuro já vão estar correndo pela casa toda.

\- Não, não vão.- respondeu serio.

\- Qual é, já ta falando que não vai vir mais é?- começou Tyson num tom mais alto.

\- Não Tyson- bufou o russo antes de suspirar, a face do capitão tomou um tom melancólico que ele nunca tinha visto antes.- Estou falando que Mikhail não vai poder andar, ele esta paralisado da cintura pra baixo, ele tem sensibilidade ate o joelho na perna direita e ate metade da panturrilha na esquerda, mas não tem movimentação-

\- Isso é...- começou o japonês sem saber o que falar.

\- Não tem nada que possa ser feito Kai?- perguntou Hilory tentando amenizar o clima.

\- É neurológico, sequela da cirurgia, com os anos pode se alterar ou não- deu de ombros.

\- Desculpa Kai eu não...

\- Não tinha como saber- cortou antes de levar a xicara que tinha abandonado no balcão pra pia- posso ver o quarto?- disse olhando para Hilory

\- Sim, so um pouco- disse passando a pequena adormecida pra Tyson- leva ela pro berço?-

\- levo- disse subindo com a garotinha pela escada próxima a sala em seguida.

\- Por aqui Kai- disse ela indo para o corredor que dava acesso a sala e a escada e continuando por ele ate o fim- esse aqui...

\- Certo.- disse entrando e olhando o comodo com duas camas, quando Kai havia pedido um quarto no térreo não tinha especificado bem o motivo, apenas tinha falado que Mikhail tinha passado por uma cirurgia a pouco tempo.

\- Algum problema?- perguntou Hilory enquanto o via olhar por todos os cantos incluindo.

\- Alguns, mas acho que dou um jeito- respondeu recebendo um olhar estranho da outra que não estava esperando essa resposta- é pequeno, e as coisas estão próximas, Mikhail esta numa cadeira de rodas, não é muito bom pra ele se movimentar sozinho.

\- Bom, o banheiro desse também é um pouco apertado...- disse mordendo o lábio.- quando disse que estava com dificuldade pra se locomover pensamos que era só algo com as escadas...

\- Vai ser um pouco complicado, mas podemos lidar com isso- respondeu calmo.

\- Bom, tem um outro aqui, mas só tem uma cama de casal, ele é maior- disse indo pro outro lado abrir a porta, Kai a seguiu e olhou o ambiente, deu uma olhada no banheiro e voltou-se para a japonesa.

\- O espaço aqui é melhor e creio que não tem problema ele dormir comigo 2 dias- respondeu calmo enquanto via ela pegar as roupas de cama do armário.- vou buscar as coisas- disse saindo do quarto e voltando algum tempo depois com a mala, a mochila menor de Mikhail e a pasta da empresa.

-Tyson me disse que transformou a antiga abadia em uma orfanato de verdade.- disse ela enquanto via ele deixar a pasta da empresa e a mochila do filho encima da cama e colocar a mala do lado.

\- Sim, as abadesas de precisavam de um local para o orfanato e estamos dando uma boa manutenção ao local. As adoções aumentaram desde que as crianças pararam de parecer mendigos.-

\- Kai...que coisas má de se falar- disse seria.

\- estou falando a verdade- respondeu calmo- as pessoas não são tão boazinhas assim.

\- se você diz- suspirou- eu vou encomendar o jantar- disse saindo em seguida.

Depois de alguns minutos Kai tomou o caminho de volta para a sala, quando viu um homem de cabelo castanho sair da cozinha.  
\- Kenny?-


	3. Capitulo 3- Pequenos Atos

E ai pessoal, sei que ando sumida...mas faculade de volta, estagio de 20 horas...então to fazendo o que da, prometo que assim que tiver um tempo eu pego pra ler todas as fics que tava acompanhando. Bjos, Ja neee.

**Capitulo 2- pequenos atos.**

* * *

\- Kenny?- a palavra do russo foi seguida por um quase tropeço do japonês de cabelo castanho- é...não mudou nada- riu o russo ao ver ele arrumar o óculos arredondado, Kenny havia crescido, mas não se equiparava ao 1,89* do russo, o japonês mais novo não tinha a altura de seu ombro.

\- Kai...você me deu um susto- disse ele enquanto equilibrava o computador novamente.

\- Eu notei...- comentou balançando a cabeça negativamente- então, a mente por traz da nova serie de aros de ataque da ABL...

\- Eu tenho uma boa equipe Kai.- disse o rapaz sem jeito.

\- Já te falei que te daria uma 15 vezes maior- sorriu ao ver a expressão sem jeito do rapaz.

\- Bom...- começou sem Jeito.

\- Mas mal acabou de ver ele já esta tentando sequestrar o Kenny de novo Kai?- veio a voz brincalhona de Tyson enquanto saia da cozinha e abraçava o outro pelo pescoço.

\- Negócios Tyson...Negócios- disse enquanto sorria de canto.

\- negócios- bufou o japonês- todo mundo quer sequestrar ele...foram umas 15 ofertas em duas semanas- bufou vendo o outro completamente vermelho.

\- Devia largar o Tyson e abrir uma empresa de consultoria- disse o ruivo passando por eles com as mãos no bolso, se encostou no beiral da porta e viu Hakuro pegar vários brinquedos para mostrar pra Mikhail, o pequeno russo ainda estava esfregando os olhos e acompanhava ele de forma mais lenta.

\- Preocupado?- perguntou Tyson indo pro lado de Kai

\- Ele esta cansado, acho que vai dormir depois do jantar- disse calmo enquanto via os dois.

Durante o jantar Kenny olhou sorrindo Tyson e Hakuro, decididamente na mesa era quando pareciam mais ainda um com o outro, totalmente desajeitados e devorando tudo que tinha pela frente, ao lado deles estava Hilory com a pequena Naomi no colo, enquanto brigava com o marido e o filho pra comerem devagar dava comida para a menor. Do outro lado da mesa a cena era completamente diferente, a conversa em russo era em tom baixo, Kai e Mikhail mantinham a comunicação enquanto terminavam de comer lentamente.

\- Algum problema Chief?- veio a pergunta em japonês trazendo o mais novo dos ex-bladeblakers a realidade.

\- Nem um Kai...apenas me acostumando com a nova cena a mesa.

\- Os modos do Tyson não são novidade para nós...- comentou enquanto pegava o copo de suco.

\- na verdade...estou falando de você e Mikhail...é difícil de te imaginar tão comunicativo.- disse enquanto olhava o russo mais novo comer devagar.

\- Abro minhas exceções- disse enquanto olhava para o filho.

Depois do jantar Hakuro estava vidrado na TV enquanto Mikhail parecia bem entediado sentado a seu lado no sofá, os adultos estava na cozinha. Passados alguns minutos o Japonês de cabelos azuis se virou para o amigo que estava olhando para o colo aparentemente sonolento, Hakuro virou-se para e levou a mão fazendo menção a tocar no joelho engessado do russo.

\- Machuca?- perguntou fazendo os olhos verdes caírem sobre si

\- Hun?- questionou antes de esfregar os olhos.

\- Essa coisa- disse batendo de leve no gesso.

\- Não- respondeu enquanto o outro o olhava, Mikhail falou algo em russo enquanto parecia buscar uma palavra- coça- completou depois de algum tempo

\- Vai ter que ficar com isso muito tempo?- perguntou enquanto via o outro se acomodar melhor nas almofadas.

\- duas ou três...semanas- disse de novo demorando pra encontrar a palavra no outro idioma. Hakuro virou o corpo na direção do outro e pegou a fênix que estava em seu colo, Mikhail acompanhou a ação um tanto incomodado.

\- Certeza que não machuca mesmo? você passou o dia todo assim...quieto, não vai ficar como antes ne?- perguntou devolvendo a fênix para o garoto de cabelo bicolor enquanto esse desviava os olhos pra cozinha.

\- Otets diz que não- falou enquanto encolhia os ombros, Hakuro olhou bem pra Mikhail e o abraçou antes de voltar-se para a TV de novo.

\- Não vai não- complementou sorrindo para o pequeno russo que lhe deu um sorriso discreto em resposta.

Hakuro logo voltou a ficar vidrado no desenho enquanto Mikhail ainda estava entediado, ele olhou a fênix de pelúcia e depois os brinquedos no chão, lhe chamavam bem mais a atenção agora, se não fosse o gesso, facilmente teria descido do sofá para o chão em segundos e ido para perto deles, apesar de ainda com dificuldade, o garotinho já estav aprendendo a manejar o corpo paralisado, mas com as pernas imobilizadas o risco de se machucar era grande.

Da cozinha Hilory tinha assumido o posto de Kai mais cedo, estava do balcão onde podia avistar os dois garotos enquanto embalava a pequena dormindo. A mesa Tyson, Kai tinha assumido um assunto mais serio, coisas do campeonato mundial. Kenny já tinha ido para casa, depis que levou a filha para o berço acabou parando algum tempo na porta da sala, olhou bem o olhar perdido de Mikhail e resolveu ir pra perto.

\- Esta tudo bem?- perguntou ajoelhando-se ao lado do sofá, o russinho virou a cabeça para si enquanto Hakuro se mantinha preso ao desenho

\- Uhum- respondeu sem jeito enquanto ela sorria

\- Quer ir com o seu pai?- perguntou fazendo os olhos verdes do menino irem na direção de Hakuro antes de voltarem para ela.

\- Quero- disse baixinho enquanto esfregava os olhos.]

-Eu te levo, posso te pegar no colo?-perguntou recebendo um olhar receoso dele, os olhos verdes era diferentes dos violeta de Kai, eram extremamente expressivos.- prefere que eu chame ele?- perguntou vendo que ele parecia desconfortave

\- Nietz...- murmurou ainda sem jeito enquanto colocava a fênix no bolso da blusa que usava- pode me levar?- pediu fazendo a japonesa sorrir e deixar ele abraçar seu pescoço para ai o levantar, Mikhail não era mais pesado que Hakuro, mas era difícil de o carregar por causa das pernas engessadas, apesar de saber que ele estava bem seguro Hilory ainda tinha algum receio dele escapar.

\- Tudo bem?- perguntou sorrindo pra o garoto que murmurou um Uhum, ela sorriu e foi com ele ate a cozinha- Rapazes, creio que vou ter que interromper a conversa de vocês- disse chamando a atenção dos dois na hora, Kai lhe lançou um olhar preocupado enquanto ela passava Mikhail para seu colo.- Ele não estava nada confortável na sala- disse enquanto via garoto de olhos verdes agarrar-se a camisa do pai.

\- Obrigado por o trazer- disse em japonês antes de passar a mão pelo cabelo de Mikhail e prosseguir em russo- o que houve?-

\- Hakuro quer ver TV e eu to cansado – respondeu se aconchegando contra o peito do pai.

\- O fuso horário é diferente...eu vou levar ele pra cama e depois volto...demoro um pouco comentou enquanto levantava- vai querer que leia pra você?- perguntou em russo para o garotinho que acomodo a cabeça mais em seu ombro.

\- você ta ocupado com eles...não precisa- disse enquanto Kai levava para o quarto e o sentava na cama.

\- Eles podem esperar uma hora- comentou enquanto pegava algumas coisas- mas acho que depois de um banho você vai querer dormir- disse enquanto o garotinho tirava a a blusa e a camiseta, Kai o ajudou com o shorts e a roupa intima depois de trancar a porta do quarto, jogou a toalha nas costas do garoto enquanto protegia os gessos com dois plásticos que tinha trazido.

Depois do banho Mikhail estava sentado na cama só com cueca enquanto Kai lhe secava bem os cabelos com a tolha, depois de algum tempo Nisso Kai levou a toalha para o banheiro e voltou para ajudar o filho com o pijama.

\- o joelho não incomodou hoje?- perguntou enquanto colocava a calça azul escuro pelas pernas engessadas do garoto.

\- não...não que eu tenha percebido- disse bocejando enquanto Kai sorria e o ajudava a colocar a blusa do pijama, era branca com vários ursos azuis e balões. Bagunçou os cabelos de Mikhail antes de pegar as meias e colocar nele.

\- Isso é bom- disse enquanto arrumava as cobertas para ele se acomodar.- que livro você quer?- perguntou olhando os que tinha deixado .

\- Narnia- disse puxando o livro sorrindo.

\- De novo?- sorriu enquanto se acomodava do lado dele.

\- Você não terminou de ler a cadeira de prata...- sorriu enquanto acomodava a cabeça na cocha do pai.

\- Muito bem...onde paramos?- perguntou abrindo a pagina.

\- Aqui- apontou a frase antes de relaxar o tronco.

Kai passou os olhos pela pagina mais uma vez e colocou a mão no cabelo do filho antes de começar a ler.

-"_Uma palavrinha, dona - disse ele, mancando de dor -, uma palavrinha: tudo o que disse é verdade. Sou um sujeito que gosta logo de saber tudo para enfrentar o pior com a melhor cara possível. Não vou negar nada do que a senhora disse. Mas mesmo assim uma coisa ainda não foi falada. vamos supor que nós sonhamos, ou inventamos, aquilo tudo - árvores, relva, sol, lua, estrelas e até Aslam. Vamos supor que sonhamos: ora, nesse caso, as coisas inventadas parecem um bocado mais importantes do que as coisas reais. Vamos supor então que esta fossa, este seu reino, seja o único mundo existente. Pois, para mim, o seu mundo não basta. E vale muito pouco. E o que estou dizendo é engraçado, se a gente pensar bem. Somos apenas uns bebezinhos brincando, se é que a senhora tem razão, dona. Mas quatro crianças brincando podem construir um mundo de brinquedo que dá de dez a zero no seu mundo real. Por isso é que prefiro o mundo de brinquedo. Estou do lado de Aslam, mesmo que não haja Aslam. Quero viver como um narniano, mesmo que Nárnia não exista. Assim, agradecendo sensibilizado a sua ceia, se estes dois cavalheiros e a jovem dama estão prontos, estamos de saída para os caminhos da escuridão, onde passaremos nossas vidas procurando o Mundo de Cima. Não que as nossas vidas devam ser muito longas, certo; mas o prejuízo é pequeno se o mundo existente é um lugar tão chato como a senhora diz." (** trecho da Cadeira de Prata do Crônicas de Narnia, todos os direitos são do C.S. Lewis, é minha parte favorita, por que ela demonstra que não importa o quanto uma coisa parece simples e ate idiota, se você da valor pra ela, ela será forte e importante.)_

Depois que Mikhail estava dormindo Kai colocou o livro de lado, acomdou melhor o filho e o cobriu. Deixou o abajur aceso e saiu do quarto em silencio mantendo a porta entre aberta para voltar para a cozinha.

* Eu sei...eu sei que em teoria: 1- O kai seria japonês, minha reação? Foda-se ele é russo na minha cabeça... 2- ele teria 1,60 como adolescente...geralmente não cresceria tanto...mas nhé...eu quero que ele seja alto, a fic é minha então foda-se U.U


	4. Chapter 4

sDepois de muito TCC...cá estou eu de volta XD

Kai sentou-se calmamente na cama, seus olhos, fixos na respiração calma do filho, ainda tinham uma expressão de proteção e inquietação frente ao menino dormindo abraçado à fênix. Levou a mão aos cabelos bicolores, suspirou, e aliviado cobriu melhor o garoto antes de levantar.

Caminhou com calma ate o banheiro e empurrou a porta devagar. Frente ao espelho passou a mão pelos cabelos iguais aos do filho, estralou o pescoço, e, então abriu a torneira para lavar o rosto. Quando girou o tronco para pegar a toalha esticou-se um pouco mais e olhou para a cama, era quase impossível, depois de tantos meses naquele inferno, perder o habito de sempre vigiar o sono de Mikhail.

Quando voltou ao quarto verificou o relógio no criado mudo, marcava 9:15, não era acostumado a dormir ate tão tarde. "Deve ser o fuso horário" foi o único pensamento que teve antes de se trocar. Pegou o Jeans e a camisa pólo na mochila, trocou-se e sentou na beira da cama mexendo no cabelo do filho.

\- Hora de acordar Mikhail.-

\- hun...só mais 10 minutos pai- pediu abrindo um pouco os olhos verdes.

\- Já são quase nove e meia.- disse calmo enquanto observava o garoto se espreguiçar e se apoiar nos cotovelos em seguida para elevar o tronco devagar, enquanto via ele apoiar-se em uma mão de cada vez para não perder o equilíbrio e em fim sentar-se, segurou-se totalmente para não ajudar. Era duro, mas ele tinha que aprender a se virar sozinho e estava perto caso alguma ajuda real fosse necessária.- não foi tão difícil acordar não?- perguntou enquanto o puxava para o colo.

\- não- coçou um dos olhos antes de abraçar o pescoço do pai.

\- Conheço essa manha, esta doendo não está?- perguntou serio enquanto sentia sele se aninhar mais.

\- Um pouquinho- murmurou enquanto o pai suspirava e acariciava o cabelo dele.  
\- Você vai poder tomar seu remédio 10:40, vamos ir tomar café da manha e ai se piorar você pode ficar um pouco mais deitado, certo?-  
\- Uhum- A maioria dos pais, conscientes, não dariam uma alternativa dessa para uma criança, as chances de isso voltar-se contra si depois era grande, mas Mikhail geralmente omitia dor ao invés de usar disso como pretexto para algo. Kai sentou o garoto na cama e foi ate a cômoda, pegou a roupa para o ajudar a se trocar.

Na cozinha Hilory sorriu ao ver os dois russos chegarem, olhou o relógio, eram 9 e 45, Tyson e Hakuro iam demorar a acordar ainda.

\- Tiro ele da cama cedo?- perguntou Hilory vendo o russinho esfregar os olhos.

\- Ele geralmente acorda as 6 e 45...habito por causa da escola, o fuso horário complica um pouco e a viagem também- disse calmo.

\- Vai querer cereal ou um sanduíche?- perguntou recebendo um olhar confuso, logo os olhos verdes se voltaram para Kai que repetiu a frase em russo.-

\- cereal- disse sentando-se do lado do filho e se servindo de café.- pode deixar que eu cuido disso.

\- Não é problema Kai, eu esqueci que ele entende pouca coisa em japonês- disse sorrindo e servindo o garoto que começou a comer devagar.

\- Ele fala alemão melhor que eu...- disse num tom calmo recebendo um olhar de estranheza de Hilory – tenho negócios com uma empresa metalúrgica na Alemanha, é a principal fornecedora da skyvolt, viajo constantemente para la e ele foi algumas vezes comigo...o japonês é complexo essa é a questão- disse pegando uma torrada.

\- Entendo...- disse enquanto olhava o garoto quieto.- Hakuro já voltou a arrastar aquele dragão pra tudo quanto é canto...eu nem acreditei quando Tyson disse que ele tinha deixado com Mikhail.

\- Hakuro tem o espírito do Tyson quanto a amigos.- disse calmo enquanto olhava o garoto comer- Se não quiser tudo pode deixar- falou em russo recebendo um olhar cansado.

\- Já posso tomar o remédio?- pediu fazendo Kai olhar o relógio de pulso para ai lembrar a diferença de fuso horário e ai pegar celular do bolso.  
\- Mais vinte minutos- disse calmo fazendo ele murmurar um uhum e tomar um pouco do suco

-ele quer mais algo?- perguntou Hilory vendo jeito do garoto.

\- Esta tudo bem- disse Kai calmo.

\- Não é o que parece.- disse recebendo um olhar do ruivo- Alem de eu ter sido baba do Tyson...e sou mãe, acho que você acaba percebendo essas coisas pela experiência.

\- Ele esta com um pouco de dor, mas o remédio tem que ser bem controlado e não posso antecipar o horário.- disse calmo enquanto ambos olhavam o garotinho comendo devagar Hilory foi preparar algumas coisas e escutou a conversa em russo.

Kai sempre tivera um tom mais amargo, quando o conheceram ele tinha passado por uma infância traumática sendo tratado como um objeto meio de dominação pelo avô, o qual era sua única família, mas agora via um pai zeloso e carinhoso, algo que não achava se encaixar nele anteriormente. Um sorriso tomou seu rosto ao lembrar do dia em que Kai aparecera com Mikhail.

\- Creio que chegamos na hora certa- veio a voz da porta.


	5. Capitulo 5- Casa quase cheia

Então pessoas...voltei, ou quase/sei la...ahhh ta aqui o capitulo.

Tudo em Itálico é flash back.

* * *

\- Creio que chegamos na hora certa- veio a voz da porta.

Kai esboçou um sorriso de canto enquanto Rey arrumava o vestido da filha de cabelos rosa. Hilory sorriu e quando ia cumprimentar o amigo veio a provocação em tom calmo do russo

\- Os negócios estão tão ruins que veio procurar comida na casa da pessoa que mais come nesse universo?-

\- Devo te lembrar que você também esta aqui- devolveu abraçando a amiga.

\- E adivinha quem vai pagar o jantar?- disse antes de voltar a falar com o filho em russo

\- desde quando ele é tao comunicativo?- perguntou olhando Mikhail ao lado de Kai

-ele sempre foi...quando se tratava de dar patadas em alguém- complementou ela antes de começar a conversar com a garotinha. Assim que colocou a menininha no chão ela foi direto pra Mikhail. O russinho ficou completamente vermelho ao ser abraçado fazendo seu pai balançar a cabeça negativamente enquanto riam.

Uma hora depois Tyson tina se juntado a eles, enquanto terminava o sexto pão do café da manha comentou.

\- lin esta gigante, ela não é tão mais velha que Hakuro.- disse arrancando um riso do chinês.

\- Lee fala a mesma coisa sobre Dan e ela...mas ela não esta tão grande assim, minha princesinha é so um bebe ainda- disse calmo- mas falando em crianças grandes, Mikhail é bem alto pra idade dele também...-

\- nem tanto- disse o russo enquanto olhava Hakuro e Lin correrem um atrás do outro rindo, Mikhail estava sentado no canto da sala brincando com alguns blocos.

\- é bom ver ele bem...depois do estado em que esse garoto ficou.- Os olhos violeta de kai viraram-se para os dourados um tanto irritados

\- sabe...estou feliz de max não ter visto ele, essa fala já esta virando um clichê- comentou abandonando o local em seguida. Rey passou a mão no cavanhaque enquanto tentava entender o que exatamente tinha acontecido ali.

\- Não ligue pra ele...sempre foi assim- disse Tyson calmo.

\- é...ele não mudou ne um pouco- balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Kai andou devagar ate o filho e ajoelhou na frente dele, o garoto colocou a peça e voltou os olhos verdes para o pai.

-O que está construindo? - perguntou em russo. O garotinho encarou o amontoado de peças por alguns segundos e virou para o pai com um olhar um tanto sem graça

\- não faço a menor ideia- Kai balançou a cabeça negativamente e encarou as pecinhas- alguma ideia?- perguntou olhando de novo

-Sabe que sou péssimo nisso...do que os dois estão brincando?- perguntou enquanto Mikhail colocava mais algumas peças em volta da estrutura.

\- Não sei...- respondeu enquanto desistia de colocar a bandeira- posso tomar o remédio?- pediu esfregando os olhos.

-Joelho?- perguntou enquanto chegava perto e deixava ele abraçar seu pescoço

-Sim...- comentou enquanto Kai o levantava no colo e o levava para o quarto. Quando chegaram la o garoto prontamente esperou na beira da cama. Kai pegou os medicamentos e a garrafa de agua, entregou um a um para o garoto que os tomou sem reclamar. Kai guardou a garrafa e foi jogar as embalagens.

\- Vai fazer efeito em alguns minutos, pronto pra ir pra sala?- perguntou recebendo um olhar estranho do filho, com o olhar calmo ele suspirou e se ajoelhou na frente do garoto.- O que foi?

\- Nada- disse entrelaçando os dedos no colo.

\- Mikhail, sabemos que não é nada...não quer voltar pra sala brincar?- o garoto o olhou sem saber exatamente o que falar, ele suspirou e olhou para o pai.- Você estava se dando bem com o Hakuro ontem, apesar de estar cansado da viagem vocês brincaram ate tarde-

\- To cansado...e ele tem a Lin pra brincar.- respondeu enquanto Kai mexia em seu cabelo. O russo mais velho suspirou e sentou na beira da cama puxando o filho para o colo.

\- Mikhail, vou te fazer uma pergunta seria: você está com dor e não está com vontade de ir por isso, ou está assim por que Hakuro e Lin estão brincando de coisas que você não pode?-

O garoto encostou a cabeça no peito do pai e demorou um pouco pra responder

\- Não está doendo tanto assim...- comentou calmo enquanto suspirava- e eles brincam do que eles quiserem- respondeu mais seco, Kai balançou a cabeça negativamente, apesar de Mikhail sempre ser mais quieto ele não convivia com crianças fora da escola, a não se Sasha, mas o ruivo era acostumado com as necessidades dele.

Em casa o pequeno russo se arrastava de um canto a outro do quarto e explorava o ambiente que quisesse. A cadeira de rodas também não era um empecilho. Mas ele estava em um ambiente desconhecido e com dois gessos pesados para o seu tamanho e com crianças que não eram Sasha, seus colegas e as crianças da abadia com quem geralmente ele convivia.

\- quer leva um livro e ficar lendo?- perguntou notando pela expressão emburrada que ele não estava realmente afim de brincar com o que tinha ali.

\- Não posso ficar aqui?- pediu.

\- Filho, eu não posso ficar com você aqui o tempo todo, e não estamos em casa. Você esta com as duas pernas engessadas e é um risco muito grande você ficar sozinho.

\- Ta...- disse olhando os 4 livros sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

\- Você estava lendo o Sherlock Holmes não era? - perguntou calmo.

\- Sim...- disse desencostando um pouco do pai.

\- me responda uma coisa...o que você falou pra lin fazer aquela cara?- rapidamente o ar emburrado de Mikhail virou uma feição rubra.

\- Foi ela quem perguntou- se defendeu antes mesmo de falar

\- Sobre?- Kai arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Mãe...eu simplesmente disse que não...ta...eu falei algumas coisas a mais.

O russo mais velho deixou escapar um riso.

\- Garoto...olhe os modos- disse enquanto ele voltava a se encostar contra seu peito.- podemos ir pra sala?- perguntou o levantando no colo.

\- Ta...- disse se esticando para pegar o livro do topo da pilha, Kai sorriu quando viu isso, isso lhe lembrou o período que o garoto estava se recuperando por algum motivo.

* * *

_Estavam sentados no chão, consigo apoiando Mikhail contra o seu tronco para o manter sentado, no tapete felpudo aviam vários objetos a sua volta, o garoto ainda que usava um colar cervical de espuma olhou em volta tão quanto a baixa visão e o movimento limitado lhe permitiram._

_-Qual o jogo?- perguntou sentindo o pai tirar as talas da suas mãos._

_\- Quero eu identifique cada coisa e tente pega-las após saber o que é.- disse vendo o filho olhar para o lado._

_\- Acho que é a Matrizia- falou vendo o borrão vermelho branco e dourado na direita, Kai sorriu e confirmou que era a Fenix, devagar o garoto levou o braço anda enrijecido ate o brinquedo e com dificuldade abrir um pouco os dedos para agarrá-lo, não conseguiu da primeira vez e na segunda derrubou ao tentar trazer para perto do corpo_

_\- Não desista- disse vendo o garoto em seguida conseguir trazer a fênix para o colo. – Kai o abraçou e deu um beijo no rosto fazendo-o sorrir.- Com o tempo vai conseguir fazer isso normalmente, vamos para os próximos objetos.- ficaram brincando assim ate Nana aparecer na porta._

_\- Mikhail tem uma visita- disse ela deixando o par de ruivos entrar._

_\- Desculpe não ter avisado que viria- falou Tala com o filho no colo, o ruivinho olhou o amiguinho que era colocado na cama por Kai._

_\- Não a problema...- reconhece a voz Mikhail?- perguntou ao garoto que parecia meio perdido._

_\- Padrinho- disse ainda em duvida fazendo Tala sorrir e levar Sasha para perto._

_\- Acertou garoto- falou com um leve sorriso, a face deformada não ajudava muito nesse sentido, ele colocou Sasha na beira da cama e logo os garotinhos se entenderam._

_\- Eles se dão bem- comentou Kai olhando o filho brincar com o ruivinho._

_\- Sasha queria vir a algum tempo, as veses acho que ele puxou, de alguma forma, a teimosia do Bryan em certos pontos- disse ele girando a bengala._

_\- Não sei como carrega ele no colo com essa perna estourada- comentou fazendo tala rir._

_\- Você deveria estar na empresa, mas esta aqui, realmente pode doer, mas vale a pena pra ele- disse calmo_

_\- Ele esta bem melhor pelo menos- falou olhando o filho rir.- Sem ofender, mas o seu filho parece se dar bem com pessoas com problemas- _

_\- Ele me abraça e me chama de lindo, normal ele não é muito Kai...- disse brincando- acho que é o jeito dele mesmo.-_

_\- Mikhail não ficou confortável assim com Hakuro, talvez seja a maior convivência, mas faz bem a ele- disse olhando o ruivo colocar as coisas onde o amigo conseguisse pegar e passando os brinquedos que ele não conseguia arrastar para seu colo._

_Ficaram algum tempo na porta olhando os pequenos brincarem, Mikhail logo pareceu exausto fazendo Kai encarar o rosto recoberto de cicatrizes de tala:_

_\- Acho que já foi de mais para o Mikhail- disse calmo_

_\- Trago Sasha outro dia._

* * *

\- Pai? No que estava pensando?- perguntou enquanto colocava o livro pequeno junto com a fenix no bolso grande da blusa.

\- Apenas lembrando de uma coisa, vamos la.- disse o levando para a sala. Acomodou o filho no sofá antes de ir para a cozinha, não estranhou de Hakuro pular do lado de Mikhail perguntando se ele estava bem. Quando chegou na cozinha viu Rey sozinho na mesa

\- Eles foram buscar alguma coisa, não entendi bem o que, levaram a pequena...-

\- Certo- disse encostando-se na beira do balcão, aquele já havia se tornado seu lugar aparentemente.

\- fiquei sabendo que esta fazendo bastante negócios com a Coreia do Sul...

\- é um ponto estratégico...se a Russia virar socialista de novo é so mudar de ponto cardeal-

\- Sendo você, não sei se isso é uma piada ou se é muito serio.- comentou calmo enquanto se esticava.

\- Entenda como preferir...- comentou calmo

\- Max ligou, ele vem amanha.

\- Otimo, mais um momento sentimentalismo- ironizou enquanto encarava o chinês.- Você parece confortável aqui...problemas no paraiso?-

\- Não sei do que esta falando- disse numa resposa seca.

\- mas eu sim, apenas seja mais esperto que o max na hora de assinar os papeis.- o moreno ia responder mais foi cortado pelo capitão- o que me lembra, minha governanta deve estar querendo me matar- disse pegando o celular

Rey ficou parado por alguns segundos antes de começar a rir. Aparentemente algums faltas de nexo sempre acompanhariam os Bladebreakers.

* * *

Continua...(juro que continuo...lerdamente mas continuo)


End file.
